Moving Out To Defy Gravity
by Daisyphile
Summary: Dr. Alex Karev winds up drunk in a bar singing a duet with some kid named Anthony who works at the local grocery store.


Alex Karev sat down at Joe's after a particularly long shift. He getting a bit tipsy and was all alone. A tall, lanky man with brown, messy hair sat down at the bar stool next to him and ordered a whisky. Alex stared at the guy.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," Alex told him.

"I'm Anthony," the man shook his hand. "I work at the local grocery store most days, so I meet a lot of people."

"That would explain it," Alex replied. All of the residents purchased goods from that grocery store because it was the closest to the hospital. Alex took a sip of his drink and introduced himself. "Alex Karev."

"It's a pleasure," Anthony said.

"So what brings you to Joe's?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I've just gotten in a fight with my ma. I'm finally moving out and working towards getting a better job," he explained.

"I'll toast to that," Karev clinked his glass with Anthony's. "Here kid, next round's on me."

"Aw, really? Cheers!"

About half an hour later Anthony and Alex had had a few rounds and now were way past tipsy.

"Yo, dude, you wanna sing something on the karaoke machine," Anthony slurred.

"Sure, man, you pick the song," Alex mumbled contently.

Anthony walked up and pressed the buttons picking a random song. Alex sauntered up to the stage to sing with his new friend. The song began to play and Alex groaned while Anthony burst out laughing.

"Why couldn't you have stayed calm, for once! Instead of flying off the handle - !" Anthony acted out the first line.

"You've got to be shitting me," Alex drunkenly laughed.

"I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy now, I hope you're happy how you've, hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're cleveeeer…..!" Anthony continued in response. Alex cracked up and jumped into the duet part part.

"I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy, too, I hope you're proud how you, would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambitioooon!" They both held the note out off-key.

"BOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd started hissing and trying to get the hammered duo off the stage.

"Something has changed within me," Alex sang ignoring the audience. "Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules, of someone else's gaaa-aaame.

"Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleeeeeep," Anthony jumped in.

"It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leeeeaaaap!" They gargled together. The bar crowd shook their heads and sighed realizing that there was no way they were getting these dumdums off the stage.

"It's time to tryyyyyy, defyyyy-ying graaaa-vity! I think I'll try, defying gravity, And you can't pull me dooooooown!" They chorused.

"That's right! You can't pull me down, _Mom_!" Anthony yelled into the bar.

"I'm through accepting limits, 'cos someone says they're so…," Alex continued.

"Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never knoooo-ooow," Anthony slurred, very unaware of what was going on at this point. "Too long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I've loooost."

"Well, if that's love, Izzy, it comes at much too high a coooooost."

"I'd sooner buuuuuuy, defyyyyyy-ying gravity! Kiss me goodbyyyyyye, I'm defyyy-_ying_ gravity, And you can't pull me doooooooooown!" They harmonized with terrible pitch.

Joe discreetly went up on stage after they finished the verse and put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Guys, I hate to do this, but I'm losing customers. I've called a cab for you both, it's time for you to tap out anyway," he said. Alex nodded and he and his new friend meandered outside to their yellow taxi.

When it came time to part ways, the two men shook hands.

"I hope you're happy in the end," Anthony slurred to his pal.

"I hope you're happy, _my friend_," Alex said as a farewell as the cab driver drove away into the night.

* * *

**Haha, so hope you liked that. I was using my own random prompt generator and I got: Alex Karev and Anthony From The Grocery Story sing _Defying Gravity_ because they're both drunk. So there you go. And in case you were wondering, Anthony is from that one song by Billy Joel, _Moving Out_. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you leave a review it would really make my day. :D**


End file.
